A Fox's Dry spell
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Crossover because of mention of Delic. rated to be safe and for my mouth :3 my poor fox. I was trying to write Nsfw didn't work. maybe next time. R&R and I own nothing but Ocs


_Heh. Sorry love, have too. :3_

_Kurama: -blushes- Oh dear..._

_Yusuke: I just got ONE question: Why is HE of all people working with Kurama? And how has kurama not torn him limb from limb?_

_^^ because I am the authoress and what I write goes? Lol_

_Yusuke:...welp, I tried Kurama. -pats Kurama's back and leaves-_

_Kurama: ^^'_

_Delic: Shan only owns her Ocs~_

_Kurama: R&R_

_Aw, thank you guys! :3_

* * *

_-Tiarie's POV-_

As I stood on the balcony window of my room, I gazed out into the stars. It was such a beautiful night tonight. One of the many I've seen here. Mostly with the guy that was such a dear friend, and now so much more.  
It's been five years since that incident. Since I lost my only sister in that wreck. Since that fateful day. Since haruna got away with murder. She's disappeared again, except she's left no signs of herself. Like she's dead.  
But I know better than to believe that.  
I sigh and continue to stare. That's odd. Kurama should have been here by now...He's usually prompt to the time he says when I call him. Maybe he had an unexpected delay? I decided to call him. I dialed his number, but all I get is a busy tone. I hope he's just in a meeting of sorts.  
I stay on the balcony, as it had a front view, so I could see him arrive. But even after twenty minutes, I dont see his car anywhere. I dial his phone again.  
"Hello." He doesn't seem happy.  
"Hi love. What's wrong?" You can practically feel the worry in my voice.  
"Just neogiated with my boss..."  
Oh...perhaps I called at a bad time then..  
"Sorry..."  
"No, love. You calling was fine. It wasn't your fault nor was it you that's gotten me in my mood."  
"Then...who? Or what? Is there anything i can do to help?"  
"My job. And I rather you not, love."  
"I meant to ease you down, not take care of them. Though I have no problem with that either."  
He laughs heartedly on the other line.  
"We'll see when I get there, love."  
I smile softly at his laugh.  
"Alright. Be careful..."  
His time instantly becomes serious.  
"I will, love."  
"Bye, love."  
"Goodbye. See you soon."  
We hang up at the same time, and I smiles up at the stars and close my eyes, knowing he'll be here soon.  
I can't believe all it took was just that day. He had known I had feelings for him, and I was sure he had loved her. Or some other girl. I still don't see why he has feelings for me. But...whatever the reason, I'm happy. I'm happy to be the one he gazes at so lovingly. The one he wants to wake up to.

We've done so much together. All leading to the point where we now live together. I sigh happily as I hear him behind me.

"Welcome back, lo-" I didn't get a chance to finish. Kurama had grabbed me, turned me around, and kissed me so fiercely.

After kisses like that for at least five minutes, I break the kiss and stare into his eyes, which are smoldering and darker in color.

"What has...gotten into you, love?"

"Oh nothing~ just decided to end the dry spell~"

Dry spell...? I blush furiously. Oh..._That_ dry spell...

But wait, he has so much better control over that...why is he...

I don't get to ask, because he practically attacks my neck with his mouth, nipping and sucking, especially on the mark on my neck. _His_ Mark

I moan his name loudly. My fox can be so possessive in bed sometimes~ Not that I'm complaining~

"You're mine, love. _Mine_."

"I'll always be yours, Love. There's no changing that."

He chuckles and pins me against the wall, gently so as not to hurt me. "Of course not, love. Anyone who even _Dares touches you_ is asking for me to make their existence so utterly meaningless, and then beg me to kill them." He says, using his Youko voice, and his eyes seem to glimmer gold insteand of emerald for a brief moment.

Well fuck. He could've made me come right there and then.

He chuckles at my expression, and kisses me fiercely again, his hands roaming my sides before sliding upwards to cup my breast. I gasps and moans softly, arching into his touch. He growls approvingly and massages me, then spreads my legs and grinds against me harshly.

I'm literally a mass of skin and muscles, moaning his name. Before I even realize it, he has us both stripped. And still up against the wall. My legs are around his waist tightly. He kisses me again, shoving his tongue in my mouth, and I taste the familiar tea he drinks...but something is odd about it. There's an extra taste to it. It's not particularly bad but...

"Love, did you add something to your usual tea?"

"Just the usual stuff. Although Delic did get me my tea as an apology for something. Why?"

…..Since when did delic apologize to my fox? I'll have to thank him for this...

After a few swats.

* * *

_Bleh. I was gonna write this explict but then...idk. ._._

_Kurama: it's a good thing you didn't...^^;_

…_..Fox, challenge accepted._

_Izaya & Skaya: -laughs-_

_Kurama: Oh dear..._

_R&R!_


End file.
